


Just A Bad Dream

by awayIwillfly



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, mediocre quality, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awayIwillfly/pseuds/awayIwillfly
Summary: Finn has a nightmare and Reader attempts to comfort him





	Just A Bad Dream

It wasn’t uncommon for him to wake up in the night in a cold sweat from a nightmare. It was no rarity for it to be about the First Order, or his friends dying in front of him. It was no surprise that it took him many moments upon waking up to draw a distinction between the nightmare and his reality. This was almost routine to him by now.

But this is the first time he’s had one of his nightmares with _them_ sleeping by his side. He turned his back to them and sat on the edge of the bed as he panted heavily, trying hard to get his bearings. He didn’t see their tired eyes flutter open, and was taken by surprise when they reached over and gently grabbed a hold of his arm. He turned around and saw them looking at him with concerned eyes.

They sleepily asked him what was wrong. “It’s nothing,” he told them. “Just a bad dream is all. Go back to sleep, I’ll be fine.” They were not convinced. Instead of pushing it, however, they simply looked away and began to talk about their own experiences with nightmares. How they first started coming weeks after their first mission, how they were about losing their friends, how they only got worse once they really _did_ lose loved ones, and how they lost way too much sleep trying to avoid these nightmares. They told him that it felt like they had nowhere safe to go, not even their dreams.

Then they told him that one of their friends, a friend that had been killed by the First Order long before he met them, had found out about their predicament, and dedicated themselves to helping his love sleep, through breathing exercises and reminders of what is real and what is a fiction stirred by the subconscious. Even after losing this friend, they continued these exercises, and their nightmares were less frequent and less emotionally taxing. They offered to go through these exercises with Finn if he was afraid to go back to sleep, holding his hand as they said this.

At this point, Finn had already felt better by listening to their voice, and told them that he would not need to that night, but thanked them anyway, remembering that the offer stood for the future. He laid back down and held them in his arms, both of them silent and feeling safe until they fell together into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please follow my tumblr (imagineforamoment) and send requests for more fics!


End file.
